


Distracted Epithets

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Humor, Rated M because of the swears, Swearing, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: Inspired by a post by eternallydaydreaming2015(X)Ignis gets distracted while cooking, and this leads to pain and swearing.





	Distracted Epithets

* * *

 

“Hey, Iggy, you got a second?” Ignis looked up from his preparations with dinner for that evening.

“Just a moment, Gladio,” Ignis said.

“Just wondering if you’d like some of this,” Gladio said offering a fresh can of Ebony. It was still cold from the store, from the amount of condensation on the outside.

“Where did you get this?” Ignis took the can and had it open in a flash.

“Prompto’s mount took off and I hopped on mine to chase after the stupid bird. We ended up at a small Coernix station and they had some—ah, Iggy!” Gladio said.

Ignis looked back at the camp stove in time to see the stew was boiling over.

“Hold this Gladio!” Ignis shoved the can into the larger man’s hands racing over to the stove. He reached for the pot instinctively, forgetting something rather important: the pot holder.

“Son of a bitch! Fuck me sideways, that bloody hurt! Fucking bollocks!” Ignis cradled his burnt hand.

Gladio, Prompto, and Noctis all stared at him with their jaws dropped.

 


End file.
